Transcripts/The Return of Harmony Part 1
Cheerilee: I want to start our field trip here in the world famous Canterlot sculpture garden. That one over there represents friendship. Alright my little ponies, this one represents Victory. Scootaloo: How cool would it be to have that for a cutie mark? Applebloom: Cool, if you were actually victoryful at somethin' Sweetiebelle: Thats not a word! Scootaloo: What are you, a dictionary? Cheerilee: Girls! now this is a really interesting statue. What do you notice about it? Applebloom: It's got an eagle claw Scootaloo: And a lion paw! Sweetiebelle: And a snake tail! Cheerilee: This creature is called a dragonequus. He is the head of a pony and a body of all sorts of other things. What do you suppose that represents? Applebloom: Confusion! Sweetiebelle: Evil! Scootaloo:Chaos! Sweetiebelle: Its not chaos, you dodo! Scootaloo: Don't call me things I don't know the meaning of, and it is too chaos! Sweetiebelle: Is not! Applebloom: You're both wrong! CMC:and fighting Cheerilee: Actually, in a way you're all right. This stature represents Discord. Which means a lack of harmony between ponies. In fact, you three demonstrated Discord so well, that your each going to write me an essay explaining it. Group: laughs Cheerilee: Now lets go, and I don't want anymore fightng. Applebloom: Confusion! Sweetiebelle: Evil! Scootaloo: Chaos! Theme song Rainbow Dash: Come back here you! Gotcha! Eww what is this?...Cotton candy? Wait a second! It's not supposed to rain until tomorrow you can't ju-- you did Rainbow Dash: Hey I didn't tell you to go anywhere! Applejack: Rainbow Dash whats going on with all this rain? I mean chocolate milk! I mean chocolate milk rain! Rainbow Dash: There's crazy weather all over Equestria! Cloudsdale is getting soaked by a major Cola storm right now! But don't worry im not leaving until i get control of Ponyville! Pinkie Pie: Why would you wanna stop this? Rarity: I heard about your troubles Applejack and I came to see if I can do anything, without getting wet, or dirty, or getting out from my umbrella. Applejack: Fluttershy! Do somethin'! Fluttershy: Now, Angel, you really should- No! It's not possible! I must be seeing things! Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry everyone. I've learned a new spell that'll fix everything. My failsafe spell...It failed! what do we do? Spike: Uh, give up? Rarity: Spike, Twilight will come up with something. Twilight Sparkle: Hm, time for plan B. Rainbow, can you corral all those clouds in the corner of the sky? Applejack, i need you to bring those high strong storm clouds back to earth. Pinkie Pie: Hey, what happened? Fluttershy: Oh dear, i hope none of the animals see this delicious filled chocolate filled cotton candy clouds, I'd hate to have to share them. Pinkie Pie: You and me both sister! hey! Applejack: And when y'all done with that, feel free to have some popcorn for dessert. Twilight Sparkle: You see Spike, you should never give up. Theres nothing we can't overcome if we work together. Spike:Burps Twilight:gasps come on girls, Princess Celestia wants to see us all in Canterlot immediately! Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia, we came as fast as we could. Princess Celestia: Thank you Twilight. Thank you all. Twilight Sparkle: Is this about the weather? And the animals weird behavior? Whats happening out there, why isn't my magic working? Is there-- Princess Celestia: Follow me. I've called you here for a matter of great importance. It seems an old foe of mine, someone I thought I had defeated long ago has returned. His name, is Discord. Fluttershy:squeals Princess Celestia: Discord is the mischievous spirit of disharmony. Before my sister and I stood up to him, he ruled Equestria in an eternal state of unrest and unhappiness. Luna and I saw how miserable life was for earth ponies, pegasi and unicorns alike. So after discovering the elements of harmony, we combined our powers and rose up against him, turning him to stone. Rainbow Dash: All right, princess! Princess Celestia: I thought the spell we cast would keep him contained forever. But since Luna and I are no longer connected to the elements, the spell has been broken. Twilight Sparkle: No longer connected? Princess Celestia: This is Canterlot tower where the elements are kept inside since all of you recovered them. I need you to wield the elements of harmony once again and stop Discord before he thrusts all of Equestria into eternal chaos. Twilight Sparkle: But why us? Why don't you... Pinkie Pie: Hey, look! We're famous! Princess Celestia: You six showed the full potential of the elements by harnessing the magic of your friendship to beat a mighty foe. Although Luna and I once wielded the elements, it is you who now control their power. And it is you who must defeat Discord. Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia, you can count on... Pinkie Pie: Hold on a second! Eternal chaos comes with chocolate rain, you guys. Chocolate rain! Twilight Sparkle: Don't listen to her, princess. We'd be honored to use the elements of harmony again. Rarity: You can keep the elements. I'll take that case. Princess Celestia: Have no fear, ponies. I have total confidence that you will be able to defeat Discord with these. Pinkie Pie: Oh, well. If anyone needs me, I'll be outside in the chocolate puddles with a giant swizzle straw. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2